Togetherness
by DolfynRider
Summary: Sophie's got an addiction she'd hidden from the group for quite a while, but it's about to come out to bite her.


**Togetherness**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Togetherness

**FANDOM: L**everage

**RATING: **M

**SUMMARY: **The truth about Sophie's addiction overshadows Nate's.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing to do with the show except the stories that spring into my warped little head.

**NOTES:** Sorry all, I know there's going to be some complaining, but I had to get this out. I'm sure my fellow writers will understand, even if they don't like the content of this one. This one is set a bit into the future, too.

"Nate..." Sophie started in that sultry voice of hers, "I think everyone's gone."

"I still don't understand why you don't want them to know about us yet," Nate told her, looking at her, still in her party dress from the job they'd completed.

"It's just...too soon. We don't know know if this is going to work out, we're not officially going together, just having sex...a lot, but still...dating a co-worker? It's just..." her voice trailed off as she caught the way he was looking at her.

"Sophie, you look....amazing," Nate told her, coming closer to her, not wanting to hear the rest of what she may have been about to say.

"Yeah, well, they're gone now, you know," Sophie stated again.

"Yeah, I know," Nate told her, staring into her gorgeous dark chocolate eyes.

"So? Are you gonna fuck me or not?" she asked breathlessly.

Nate needed no more encouragement. In one quick movement, he threw all the papers, wrappers and paper cups off the conference room table, and pushed her back onto it, roughly shoving her dress up with one hand while yanking the strapless top of it down with his other.

He crawled on top of her, lips grazing a nipple before finding her mouth. As they kissed, his hand wandered down, loving the fact that she never wore panties when she wore a dress or skirt. She blamed it on panty lines, but he knew she just did it to drive him insane.

His fingers found her and as he pressed down, she thrust upwards, trying to claim his fingers. She was already so wet she was starting to drip. He quickly undid his pants, pushing them down his legs to his knees, just to give himself some room.

He traced her folds one more time, then centered himself and pushed into her. He propped his arms on the table and grabbed a breast in each hand. As he thrust into her, he pinched her nipples. She moaned a bit. As his tongue started tracing her neck, the moan turned into a groan as he thrust into her harder.

"Hey gu...whoa!" they heard Parker's voice behind them and froze.

"Parker! This isn't what it looks like!" Sophie screeched, then realized how stupid that sounded.

"Sophie, the whole team knows you two have been going at it for at least a month now," Parker told her.

Nate looked shocked, "What??"

"Nate, you're happy!" Parker explained, if you could call that an explanation.

"You haven't been quite as much of, well, an ass, Nate," Sophie told him, "They were bound to figure it out sooner or later." She looked over Nate's shoulder, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Umm...I don't remember," Parker said, staring at Sophie's breast that she could see around Nate's body. Sophie wasn't sure she liked the look on Parker's face, knowing where the blond's eyes were.

"Well, it must not have been important," Nate commented, "Now, uh, can you get the hell out?"

"But...you're with..." Parker started, but Sophie gave her a warning look and she shut up.

*****

"They aren't, are they?" Eliot asked as Parker came back out of the building.

Parker nodded, "Um, based on what I saw, yeah. He was actually _in_ her when I interrupted them!"

"Told ya," Hardison told him, "He hasn't been as cranky as he normally is. Usually signals sex."

"How would you know, tech. boy?" Eliot teased him.

"Why do you think I'm so mellow?" he asked, trying to sneak a glance at Parker, but Eliot caught the look.

"Wait, you're with...." he started.

Parker jumped, "Umm...I gotta run," she told them, and literally took off down the street.

"What the hell was that about?" Hardison asked.

"Dude, I didn't know you were with her, I swear, she never said anything..." he stopped. He'd never seen Hardison look pissed, and while he knew how much the man liked Parker, he didn't think there was anything going on between them. The look in Hardison's eyes right now, though...Eliot thought he was ready to fight, and in that mood, with that look, Eliot thought for a brief moment that Hardison had the capability of taking him down.

"So, Parker and I, you and Parker, Nate and Sophie..." Hardison rattled off.

"And Sophie..." Eliot said sheepishly.

Parker returned just then, "_You've_ been with Sophie, too?"

"That woman has got to have the highest sex drive of any female known to mankind," Hardison stated, then looked around quickly at the other two, eyes wide.

"Wait...we've _all_ been with Sophie? How recently??" Parker asked.

"About a week ago," Hardison admitted.

"Three nights ago," Eliot answered.

"Ha!" Parker said, gleefully adding "I was with her last night, I win!!"

*****

Three nights later, they were back in the big conference room, reviewing a new case.

The group all kept glancing to Sophie. She felt their eyes on her, but every time she'd look at someone, they'd look away. Parker, Eliot and Hardison all refused to put their snacks down on the big table, even though there was plenty of room, they kept their stuff on their laps. She was curious.

As Nate wound down the explanation and gathered up the paperwork, he looked towards Hardison, waiting for him to gather up his computer and all the discs he had. They all looked at Sophie now. Nate was expecting the others to leave so he could be with her again that night. She'd mysteriously disappeared since their night on the table.

Sophie looked around at all of them, "What?"

"So, which one of us are you fucking tonight?" Parker asked as bluntly as ever.

Nate, who had been walking towards the door in an attempt to get them all out, stopped short. "Parker! What do you..." he looked at Sophie, knowing her guilty expression. "Sophie, you've been with..."

"Apparently everyone," Eliot confirmed, looking around the room as Hardison nodded.

"The David jobs, now this?" Nate asked her.

"Nate, we're not dating. I'm not dating any of them! It's just a bit of...sex. A bit of fun," she finished feebly. This is why she didn't want them to know about her and Nate. She couldn't help herself. She had an addiction that, in some ways, was worse than Nate's old addiction, though none of them seemed to complain too loudly when she'd stop by unexpectedly.

"Sophie," Nate started, "are you trying to ruin the team?"

"Nate, you know me, you know my past...know all our pasts, actually...but you know I can't just sit back and wait for...things to happen. I get in my mood and, that itch has to be satisfied," Sophie tried desperately to explain.

'Told ya he'd be upset," Parker piped up.

Both of them jumped, having forgotten for a moment that the whole team was still in the room. Sophie turned to them, "I'm sorry, guys, I've just...got my own addition." she shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt any of you. I didn't think any of you thought it was anything more than what it was, just...sex."

Parker smiled and came over to her, "I don't care. Hey, does this mean we can still have sex now and then?"

Sophie looked at Nate, seeing he was still a bit upset, but she nodded her agreement, "Well, if you want to."

Parker kissed her right there in front of everyone. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more just a peck on the lips, but it was in front of everyone and it caused Sophie to jump, remembering that fact once again. She was worried, but one by one, they came up to her, kissing her, telling her they'd 'help' her whenever she wanted, until it came to Nate.

"Sophie, I don't know if we should..."

"Nate, I know you want more, but now is not the time. Neither of us are ready yet. I know it. You know it, too, if you dig down deep enough. That doesn't mean, from time to time, that we couldn't...that we can't..." Sophie's eyes almost begged him. He was the one she wanted most, but she had those urges she couldn't control, didn't really want to control right now. She'd lived her life as a good girl, other than the grifting, and she was finally starting to discover herself, finally starting to discover what she liked, and she was finding out, she liked a lot of things. She looked around the room, staring at each member briefly before moving to the next.

Eliot could be rough and when she wanted it that way, he was always willing. They'd broken several beds and many other assorted items of furniture. The best was the night they actually broke the counter in Eliot's kitchen. Both were still confused on how that had actually happened.

Parker, the only other woman on the team, and beautiful, was rather simple...she'd always liked women, but had never acted on her feelings, Parker came on to her one night while during their first year as a team and one thing lead to another. She'd been seeing Parker the longest...and the most, if she let herself admit it.

Hardison was always finding things online. While she loved that he was the techno geek, she also loved the items he'd find. Oddly, he was the kinkiest one of the bunch. Pleasure swing, sex couch, assorted vibes and more all at Hardison's whatever she wanted it.

Nate was more shy and it showed in his technique. For a while she truly did love him and want him, he seemed to be too shy to try much and she needed variety. Around ninety-nine percent of the time, she knew exactly what was going to happen when they got together. Maggie was right, he always seemed like a teenager and it was his first experience.

Sophie sighed, thinking they were all still a bit leery or upset about finding out like this. "I really am sorry and I am trying to work on this...addiction. Until then, well, let's just...have fun."

"We already said it was okay...well, except for Nate," Eliot told her, putting an arm around her.

"We're here if ya need us," Hardison chimed in, only realizing exactly how that sounded half a second after it was out of his mouth.

"Sophie, I like women, I suck at relationships, I'm game, we're all game, don't worry so much," Parker told her.

Sophie turned to Nate, "And you...?"

"Yes, we can just have fun....for now," Nate told her.

Parker suddenly jumped on Nate, licking a trial from his ear to his collarbone. He tried shoving her off, but she was oddly much stronger than she looked. All Eliot and Hardison could do was stare.

"Sophie, get her off me..." Nate pleaded with her.

Parker unwrapped her legs from his waist, "But...you said we could have fun...now." She looked heartbroken, which was a very different look for Parker.

Nate tried to explain that's not what he meant, but turned to Eliot's hands roaming all over Sophie now. Sophie didn't seem to be complaining too loudly and Nate couldn't believe they were doing...something...right in front of him.

He walked out through the open doors to find some juice and calm his nerves. Reaching the fridge, he saw Eliot's beer. He reached for one, took it out, and as he went to open it, stopped in mid-movement as he heard a low moan that he knew wasn't Sophie's. Putting the beer back, he turned sharply and went back into the conference room.

Nate stopped in the doorway, blinking, not believing the sight that met his eyes. Hardison was on his knees on the table, thrusting into Sophie from behind while one hand reached out to play with Parker's chest. Parker was on her back, Eliot deep inside her, pushing in and out slowly. He glanced over at Hardison with a semi-guilty look. He knew how much Hardison liked Parker, but Hardison just shrugged, grabbing Sophie's hips and pulling her back towards him.

"_What in the hell do you think you're doing?_" Nate's voice rang out in the small space.

No one stopped, but they all did turn to him, "Well Nate, I was...in that mood, and they all offered and we thought you'd left so...we didn't see the harm. We all know it's nothing seriouuuuus." Sophie gasped, eyes darting back to Hardison as he thrust into her hard one last time and body gripped him in her own release.

She shuddered for a moment before turning back to Nate, "Besides, you could join us." Nate looked at the display, knowing he should just turn around and walk away, but the sight of her body was too strong of a pull. Even when he was still married, he had to fight with everything in him not to sneak off to a hotel room with her. She was just so gorgeous, he didn't have any resistance left, now that he was single.

Before even he knew what was going on, he'd stripped and crossed the room towards her. Turning her over, he pushed her legs apart. The thought of Hardison just being in her crossed his mind briefly, but he shoved that thought from his mind as he entered her.

He looked beside him, seeing Parker had moved closer to them. He almost stopped what he was doing as reality hit him, but Sophie already clenching around him brought his attention back to her.

He looked at her to find her eyes were closed in her ecstasy, one hand roaming Parker's body, mouth on Parker's breast, then he noticed Hardison had taken Eliot's place with Parker, and Eliot had moved. Kneeling at her head, he bent slightly to bite down first on one of Sophie's nipples then moved to the other. His fingers pinching whichever one wasn't in his mouth.

Sophie screamed her pleasure as Nate worked in and out of her slowly, deeply. On each thrust in his pubic bone would hit her clit, giving her a little added pleasure. Her hips lifting off the table to meet his to get the full feeling of crashing into him.

Parker's hands roamed to Nate, her nails scratching a trail from his chest to his hip, then moving down to tear into his thigh before making her way back up. She was laying on her side and suddenly flung a leg onto Nate's shoulder as Hardison pounded into her. The move almost making her roll onto her stomach, but her flexibility was coupled with strength. That strength allowed her to get into a better position for Hardison.

Nate couldn't help himself, he turned, licking and nipping at Parker's calf. Her leg rubbing against him in time to Hardison's thrusting. He didn't have to move his head much to run his tongue and teeth along the full length of her calf.

A moment too soon, Eliot was pushing Nate out of the way. As he slowly withdrew, Sophie groaned her displeasure, then gasped as Eliot slid in. The whole table was shaking with the way Eliot was pounding into her. Sophie's moans turned to sharp gasps every time he pushed in. Then the gasps soon gave way to a long, low growl as another wave hit her. Eliot pulled out just in time to see Sophie actually squirt halfway across the room.

The men all paused, staring at the display, not really believing their eyes. Parker was the only one who moved. She grabbed chairs and pushed the still-stunned men into them. Sitting in those chairs, they were perfectly level to see her kneel on the floor in front of Sophie.

She looked back at them, then traced her tongue all over Sophie's thighs, then back more, riming her, finally her head dipped to the table, licking up every single drop she could of the brunette. Once she felt her job was done, she crawled on top of her.

She kissed Sophie, making sure to pull back slightly so the men could watch, seeing their tongues dance, darting around the others' lips, her nipping Sophie's bottom lip gently, before their tongues met once more.

Her mouth then trailed down to Sophie's neck. She nibbled her ear, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, then moved her head to Sophie's breast. She glanced back at the men, still sitting in their chairs.

Nate tried to get up, but Parker's look stopped him. "Nate, you're still a bit too uptight, just sit back, relax, and watch," she told him, in a voice that totally wasn't hers, but Nate complied as Parker's head went further down Sophie's body.

"Have we satisfied you yet?" she asked Sophie in that same, sexy, voice.

Sophie could only shake her head, knowing Parker was so close and she still wanted more.

Parker's tongue lapped at her clit and Sophie jumped. She was still coming down from her last orgasm. Her clit still throbbing. The feeling sent her over the edge again, though this time it wasn't as powerful. She was panting, trying to catch her breath, but Parker's tongue was relentless.

Swirling in and out of her, Parker worked her back up, moving to her thighs, trying to let her rest, then back into her soft folds. Out of all of them, Sophie had to admit, Parker was the best. Maybe it was because she was a woman, maybe it was because Parker had more experience with women than all the men combined, but whatever the reason, Sophie couldn't reign in the feelings of pleasure Parker was giving her much longer.

Parker slid three fingers into her and Sophie was done. Over the edge she tumbled, screaming her pleasure as Parker's fingers moved within her. Sophie's body clamped down on Parker, not letting her move at all. Parker let her rest for a moment before slowly slipping her fingers out.

Sophie sat up as Parker climbed up on the table beside her. While the men still sat, riveted to the show that had unfolded in front of them, Parker raised her fingers to her lips. Taking one into her mouth, she sucked and licked all traces of Sophie off of it. Sophie watched her, amazed, then had an idea. Grabbing Parker's hand, she licked herself off of Parker's other two fingers while the men gasped in amazement.

"_That_ was the single hottest thing I've _ever_ seen," Hardison stared at Sophie.

"Dude, you're a geek, you tellin' me you never looked up porn?" Eliot cracked.

"Yeah, but there's a huge difference between screen and....stage," he said, winking at Sophie.

She got the joke and threw it back at him. At last, after six years of working together, they had all gotten the guts to tell her she sucked on stage. With the money they'd made from their very first job together, and the small amounts they'd made since on various jobs, she didn't really need to work, so she was happy. She would have been happier if she'd been able to make her dream come true, of course, but it obviously just wasn't meant to be.

"Yes, well, there will be a performance once a week, for anyone interested," Sophie hopped off the table and bowed.

The team started gathering their clothes that were strewn all over the room and getting dressed.

"Hey! Where's my bra?" Parker asked, holding her shirt, underwear and classic tight black pants already on.

They all stopped to stare at her.

"Parker, when the hell have you ever worn a bra??" They all asked at once.

"Every day!' She said, then looked in a corner, "Ohh...there it is!" She said, walking to the corner, she grabbed at nothing, then mimicked putting a bra on before throwing her shirt back over her head.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again...there's something wrong with you," Eliot told her.

"What the hell just happened?" Nate finally spoke.

Sophie smiled at him, "Just think of it as a way of getting the team closer?" she half-asked. "Togetherness," she said, linking an arm around Nate's, they walked out first, Hardison, Parker and Eliot following.

**THE END**


End file.
